Los deseos navideños de las muñecas
by nadaoriginal
Summary: He aquí ocho oneshots que nos narran sobre los pedidos de las muñecas creadas por Rozen más Barasuishou a Santa Claus y de la respuesta que éste les ha de dar a cada una. Ojalá les guste ;)
1. Suigintou

**Advertencia: **Aquí les presento la primera de ocho historias navideñas con nuestras queridas Rozen Maiden, ojalá les guste los deseos de nuestras hermosas muñecas :3

**Suigintou**

**Carta a Santa:**

_Santa Claus:_

_He escuchado por unos cuantos niños que tú tienes el poder de conceder todos los 24 de diciembre deseos a todos los niños humanos en el mundo, sin duda debes tener una enorme y tremenda magia para poder hacer algo así, y eso es algo que sin duda me interesa en gran manera porque pienso que podría utilizarte para esta Navidad. El deseo que te pido (o mejor dicho exijo) es que me entregues atada de manos y pies a Shinku para que así yo pueda apoderarme sin ningún problema de su Rosa Mística. Ya para cuando me haga con el poder de Shinku será pan comido apoderarme de las Rosas Místicas de todas las demás, pues son demasiado débiles e insignificantes como para ponerles en primer plano. Ojalá que Shinku y las otras no sepan de ti, no quisiera que de alguna manera se enteraran de tu existencia y se adelantaran a mis planes, arruinando todas mis ambiciones para conocer a otou-sama, y sobre todo lo digo por la tonta de Shinku, sé que ella si se entera intentaría adelantarse._

_Te espero en el Campo N_

_Suigintou_

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta de Santa:<strong>

_Querida Suigintou:_

_A mí me da igual qué carajo tienes en contra de esas chicas que tú dices, que por cierto ya todas me enviaron antes que tú sus cartas, pero ninguna me envió ningún deseo sobre obtener esa basura que llamas "Rosa Mística", y de todas formas ¿qué es una Rosa Mística, una droga? Te recomiendo que te juntes con otra clase de personas, pues esas cosas que veo que te andas metiendo son muy malas, mejor debes enviármelas a mí, que estoy a reventar de pedidos y mis duendes se declararon en huelga porque perdí el bono navideño de todos en una apuesta que hice en mis vacaciones en Las Vegas, y como consecuencia estoy trabajando solo en este chiquero. El regalo que te debería dar es una reservación en un centro de rehabilitación para que se te quite, y empieza a pensar un poco en esas mugrosas que sé muy bien que son tus hermanas, especialmente esa tal Hinaichigo, que ni escribir sabe._

_Me importan un carajo tus problemas_

_Santa_

* * *

><p><strong>En el Centro Comercial<strong>

Santa: Jo, jo, jo ¿Quién será el próximo niño en sentarse en mis piernas?- pregunta sonriente el barbudo.

Suigintou: Yo soy la siguiente- anuncia su llegada la prusiana.

Santa: Jo, jo, jo. No sabía que todavía había niños que estaban celebrando Halloween- esas palabras enfurecen a la peliblanca.

Suigintou: ¡Estas ropas fueron hechas por otou-sama para mí, tonto gordinflón!- algunas personas que disfrutaban paseando o haciendo sus compras voltean a ver a la furiosa muñeca.

Santa: Tranquila niñita, todo el mundo nos está viendo- trataba de calmar un nervioso "viejo del Polo Norte"

Suigintou: Entonces promete que cumplirás mi deseo, vejete- amenaza una maliciosa peliblanca.

Santa: Entonces siéntate y pide lo que quieras- invita un nervioso gordo, y la prusiana inmediatamente se sienta en sus piernas.

La peliblanca toma bastante aire antes de empezar a manifestar sus deseos navideños, haciendo que el barbudo se ponga muy nervioso (más de lo que ya estaba) ante lo que podría llegar a pedir la caprichosa peliblanca con una maliciosa mirada en sus ojos color magenta.

Suigintou: Deseo ser capaz que arrebatarle su Rosa Mística a Shinku y a las demás Rozen Maiden para el día de hoy, también quisiera una remodelación completa para mi campo N que está vuelto un total desastre y no lo pienso limpiar, también quisiera un nuevo vestido que no se parezca en nada a este que tengo puesto porque las demás muñecas se han estado burlando de mí y me han llamado últimamente "gallina gótica", y eso me enfada mucho. Otro deseo que tengo es que cures a Megu, pero no le digas que fui yo quien te lo pidió, y finalmente deseo conocer a otou-sama muy pronto.

Santa: Etto...- el barrigón no había entendido casi nada de lo que había pedido la prusiana, y no estaba seguro de cómo responderle- Lo siento, pequeñita, pero yo sólo doy regalos, y creo que me estás pidiendo demasiados milagros.

Suigintou: ¿Al menos puedes curar a Megu?- pregunta con tono casi desesperado y los puños cerrados.

Santa: Etto...

Suigintou: ¡Responde ahora, gordo bastardo!- nuevamente la peliblanca era vista por varias personas que estaban curiosas por aquel escándalo, pero esta vez el miedo se podía oler en el aire, o mejor dicho se podía oler que el Santa del Centro Comercial se había asustado.

Santa: B-bueno... yo s-solo soy un r-r-representante de Santa en el Centro Comercial, p-p-pues él tiene mucho trabajo en el Polo Norte, y y-yo...

Suigintou: ¡DEBÍ SABERLO, NO ERES MÁS QUE UN FARSANTE!- muchos niños que hacían fila empezaron a llorar al darse cuenta de que el verdadero Santa no estaba. El gordito disfrazado temía por su vida, algo le decía que en sus piernas no estaba una niña ordinaria- ¡TENDRÁS QUE PAGAR CON TU VIDA POR ATREVERTE A MENTIRME!- la muñeca alza lentamente el vuelo, asustando a muchos que salen de allí corriendo con los niños en brazos, mientras que el pobre Santa estaba paralizado de miedo.

Santa: Puedo explicarlo, yo no sabía...

Suigintou: Prepárate para convertirte en basura- la prusiana prepara sus alas para atacar al gordito-. A-mí-nadie-me-miente- una ráfaga enorme de plumas acaba por inundar de negro el lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Más tarde<strong>

Megu: Hola, Tenshi-san- llega la chica de linda voz al Centro Comercial vestida con la misma ropa que usa en el hospital.

Suigintou: ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Megu?- pregunta casualmente la prusiana.

Megu: Vine aquí porque cada año me gusta sentarme en las piernas de Santa para pedirle mis deseos para Navidad- la chica esboza una tierna sonrisa-, pero veo que hoy no había nadie que quisiera ocupar el puesto.

Suigintou: ¿Tú sabías que el Santa de aquí no era real?- la prusiana empieza a sentir tristeza por Megu.

Megu: Santa nunca está disponible para cumplir mis deseos en Navidad, por lo que todos los años vengo aquí para depositar mis esperanzas de que algún día pudiese tener a alguien con quien pudiese compartir estas fiestas- la ojimagenta sentía por dentro que quería llorar por arruinar el día de su médium-. Pero no importa tanto ahora- la prusiana mira a la chica con la boca abierta-, para este año he recibido un hermoso regalo por adelantado, por lo que esta vez vine sólo por capricho.

Suigintou: ¿En serio recibiste tu regalo?- la peliblanca miraba fijamente a la humana, esperando la respuesta- ¿Qué regalo recibiste este año, Megu?

Megu: Tu compañía, Tenshi-san.

Suigintou no esperaba tal respuesta de parte de la chica enferma, y se vio obligada a girar su rostro a otro lado para que no viera las lágrimas que ya no pudo contener. Megu sólo miraba con una cálida sonrisa a su única amiga hasta que finalmente pudo dejar de llorar en silencio, y juntas se fueron a recorrer el resto del Centro Comercial.

Megu: Por cierto, Tenshi-san ¿lograste resolver ese asunto de que te llamaban "gallina gótica"?

Suigintou: No me lo recuerdes- gruñe la prusiana.

**Siguiente deseo navideño: Kanaria**

* * *

><p>¿Qué les parece la primera parte de estas historias navideñas de las Rozen Maiden? Pobre del Santa, pero era necesario que sufriera para continuar con este fragmento XD. Reviews, follows y favoritos se les agradece que no omitan al salir o pasar al próximo deseo :3<p>

Hasta otra


	2. Kanaria

**Advertencia:** Se ha comprobado que tener una muñeca de tamaño real de una Rozen Maiden te hace más feliz ¿Porqué carajo soy pobre DX?

**Kanaria**

**Carta a Santa**

_Querido Santa:_

_Finalmente, después de 371 intentos fallidos por encontrar la forma de comunicarme contigo para esta Navidad, he encontrado en el envío de esta carta una sencilla pero elegante solución, por lo que no escatimaré en esfuerzos para comunicarme contigo-kashira. Empiezo esta carta para decirte que me he portado muy, pero que muy bien este año, y para mejorar mi imagen te prometo que cuando pases por la casa de Micchan te dejaré un vaso de leche con galletas, y para tus renos dejaré zanahorias-kashira. Mis deseos para esta Navidad son muy simples y me gustaría que los cumplieses al pie de la letra: Quiero que me des un nuevo paraguas, porque el que tengo se me dañó-kashira. También quiero que me des la propiedad mayoritaria de alguna empresa que fabrique teléfonos, puede ser el que tú quieras, lo que importa es que montaré una nueva marca de teléfonos que se llamará _kashira_, un nombre bastante bonito en mi opinión-kashira. También quiero nuevos cosplays para que Micchan se divierta a lo grande fotografiándome y jugando conmigo esta Navidad y hasta fin de año-kashira. Ahora me despido con la mayor de las cordialidades y mis esperanzas de que traigas lo que te he pedido-kashira._

_Me despido con mis mejores sonatas_

_Kanaria_

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta de Santa<strong>

_Querida Kanaria:_

_¿Qué te crees tú que yo tengo? ¿Un banco? ¿Tienes una mínima idea de la cantidad de dinero que sería necesario para comprar las acciones de toda una marca de teléfonos? Para el próximo año pide algo más razonable, recuerda que yo soy Santa, no Bill Gates. Lo siguiente que quiero tratar es ¿cómo te haces llamar la más inteligente de las Rozen Maiden si necesitaste 371 fracasos para comprender que me debes escribir una carta? Todas las demás que son como tú comprendieron al primer intento que me debían enviar cartas, así sin más ¿Cuál es la obsesión tuya de escribir "kashira" cada vez que vas a poner un punto? ¿Estás loca o qué? Y por cierto, yo sé que eso de que te portaste bien este año es una gran mentira, por lo que te puedes olvidar de tu paraguas y tus cosplays, a menos que me prometas que Micchan se vestirá con un cosplay sexy y que me enviarás algunas fotos de ella. Si lo haces, traeré tus regalos sin falta._

_Espero tu respuesta_

_Santa_

_P.D.: La leche me da diarrea, y las galletas me han vuelto diabético, así que piensa en algo más para dejarme cuando pase por tu casa, como por ejemplo un whisky 20 o 30 años, y las zanahorias le provocan estreñimiento a los renos, así que sería recomendable que les dejes espinaca o col, es lo único que esas inútiles bestias pueden comer sin que les pase algo._

* * *

><p><strong>En el Centro Comercial<strong>

Santa: Jo, jo, jo ¿Quién será el siguiente pequeño que va a pedir su deseo navideño?- pregunta muy alegre el gordinflón.

Kanaria: Yo sigo, Santa- levanta la mano muy feliz la italiana-. Es emocionante que después de 573 intentos fallidos pueda finalmente sentarme en las piernas de Santa-kashira.

Santa: Jo, jo, jo ¿A qué vienen esas ropas tan interesantes, pequeñita?- evidenciaba su interés el viejo.

Kanaria: Pues es que yo soy italiana cien por ciento-kashira- respondía orgullosa la peliverde.

Niño 1: ¡Mira mamá, es una italiana de verdad!- un pequeñín de cabello raso halaba la falda de su madre.

Niño 2: Creí que jamás vería a una europea de verdad- un niño con pecas empezaba a ver estrellas-. Tal vez esa niña conozca a _Pinocchio_.

Santa: Ya veo, puedes sentarte, _bella ragazza_- invitaba muy sonriente el barbudo.

La muñeca musical no se hace rogar nuevamente y se sienta inmediatamente en las piernas del viejo del Polo Norte para empezar a pedir sus deseos. Muchos niños estaban interesados en qué palabra en italiano que sea genial le podría salir en medio de sus peticiones.

Kanaria: Para empezar quisiera un balón de fútbol que esté firmado por alguna leyenda del _calcio Serie A_ de Italia, también quisiera una escultura como esas que sacan de Pompeya, la quiero para asustar a Shinku y las demás para que se rindan y me den sus rosas místicas, y también quisiera...

De pronto aparece a mitad del Centro Comercial el eterno y legendario enemigo de la ojiverde. Sí, era el cuervo del mal, el mismo que siempre le había robado los omelettes a la muñeca y la ha trolleado como le daba la gana, pero esta vez la muñeca no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

Kanaria: ¡Te había estado esperando, cuervo pelotudo!- el Santa volteó a ver extrañado a la muñeca- ¡Esta vez no te escapás ni te podés burlar de mí, ché!

El cuervo de las tinieblas continúa volando en círculos en un mensaje burlesco a la muñeca, esperando por el momento idóneo para lanzar su ataque de las tinieblas a la peliverde, pero ella decide tomar rápidamente la iniciativa.

Santa: Cuidado pequeña, no te deberías hacer daño- advierte preocupado el viejo.

Niño 1: ¿Las italianas son buenas cazadoras de cuervos?- pregunta el tripón con un dedo en el mentón.

Kanaria: ¡Te puedo perdonar que siempre que espío a las demás te robás mi comida, pero jamás te voy a perdonar esa vez que alzaste un afiche de Cristiano! ¡El mejor pibe del mundo es Messi, y los demás son unos pobres pelotudos!- los niños de la fila empiezan a llorar a ver el gran fraude que resultó ser la muñeca musical- ¡Te voy a desplumar con mi música, a ver si así me dejás en paz de una vez y dejás de ser tan conchetumadre!

La peliverde empieza con su terrible música de batalla para acabar definitivamente con su némesis, y los niños y el Santa salen de allí abrumados por lo mal que se le daba tocar el violín (lo hacía a propósito, vale aclarar). Ya no había nadie que albergara esperanza de que Kanaria fuese italiana.

* * *

><p><strong>Un rato después<strong>

Kanaria: Finalmente... lo he conseguido- jadeaba la muñeca rosa amarilla recuperando su acento habitual-, ahora lo que me queda es pedir mi de... ¿Y qué pasó con todos-kashira?

Mitsu: ¡Kana, te he estado esperando!- aparece corriendo la fotógrafa- ¿Ya pediste tu deseo a Santa?

Kanaria: No, no lo logré- dice desanimada la peliverde-. Siempre que estoy a punto de pedir mi deseo para esta Navidad, aparece algo que me impide lograrlo, y esta vez fue ese cuervo endemoniado que siempre me está molestando-kashira.

La italiana empieza a llorar ante su nuevo fracaso de su intento por pedir aquel deseo navideño, y su médium la empieza a cargar con delicadeza, como si fuese una bebé a la que tiene que calmar.

Mitsu: Ya tranquila, Kana- la mujer le da unas palmaditas en la espalda de su triste muñeca-. Ya llegará el momento en que puedas pedir tu deseo para esta Navidad, pero por ahora podríamos ir por un helado ¿qué te parece?

Kanaria: Eres muy buena, Micchan- decía la peliverde mirando a los ojos a su médium y sin dejar de llorar.

Mitsu: Y luego de regresar a casa, hay unos cuantos cosplay de Santa femenina para que poses en mis fotos- sonríe ampliamente la médium.

Kanaria: ¡Sí, sería genial probarme esos cosplays-kashira!- decía ya más animada la segunda Rozen Maiden.

Ambas se alejaron del lugar (Kanaria en brazos de Mitsu, vale recordar) y dejaron el tremendo desastre que había provocado la muñeca. Justo cuando ambas desaparecen, emerge el maléfico cuervo y se va de ahí por un agujero que logra encontrar en el techo.

Cuervo: ¡Cristiano o mejor do mundo!- gritaba el bicho alado antes de desaparecer.

**Siguiente deseo navideño: Suiseiseki**

* * *

><p>Esperaba subir este capítulo para el sábado 8 de noviembre, pero acabo haciéndolo el lunes 10 a causa de que se me cortó el internet. Espero que no cuente con esta interrupción cuando toque subir el capítulo de Suiseiseki, mi muñeca favorita :3.<p>

En lo personal me agrada más el estilo de Messi, pero en el fondo mi corazón está en el fútbol brasileño, para los que me quieran acabar por cosas como esta XD. Para el próximo sábado voy a publicar el próximo capítulo, aprovechando mi descanso de mis dos fics largos principales. Reviews, follows y favoritos serán bien recibidos, los estaré esperando :3

Hasta otra


	3. Suiseiseki

**Advertencia: **Se ha comprobado científicamente que la Navidad se acerca, por lo que aquí estoy presentando este fic especial para la ocasión, espero que les guste :)

**Suiseiseki**

**Carta a Santa**

_Susodicho chibi-santa:_

_He escuchado de parte del chibi-ningen y de Nori que se acerca una festividad bastante extraña conocida como Navidad-desu, y también les he escuchado decir muchas cosas sobre regalos, enviar cartas, montar un árbol y toda otras clases de cosas, supuestamente para recibirte durante la medianoche del día 24 de diciembre-desu. En lo personal no me han agradado muchas cosas, por ejemplo esto, y espero que leas con atención-desu:_

_-Me parece desagradable el hecho de saber que los colores favoritos en la Navidad sean el rojo y el verde, y que después en todos esos lugares adornados no veo nada verde aparte del árbol-desu. Tal vez por ser la imagen central de estas fechas podrías vestir esta Navidad de verde para promocionar este color entre todos tus hipnotizados adeptos-desu._

_-Otra cosa que no comprendo es que te metas en las chimeneas de las casas dizque para entregar regalos-desu. Chibi-ichigo y yo pensamos que a lo mejor tienes ciertas tendencias cleptómanas cuando es la hora de descender-desu. Espero que respondas a esta duda que tengo para así poder dormir tranquila esta noche del 24 de diciembre-desu._

_-¿Por qué los renos tienen que tirar de tu trineo-desu? Me parece una práctica bastante cruel (aunque ya lo he hecho con chibi-ichigo varias veces), y no comprendo qué cosas raras le metiste a ese tal Rudolph para que quedara con la nariz roja-desu._

_-Y por último ¿cómo puedes en una sola medianoche repartir regalos a todos los hogares con niños en el mundo-desu? ¿Cuántos chibi-santas existen realmente-desu? Porque no me vas a decir que tú solo puedes realizar todas esas visitas de esa forma tan demencial, yo me quebraría las piernas intentando correr de la casa del chibi-ningen a la casa de los abuelos en menos de una hora-desu._

_Espero que respondas satisfactoriamente mis preguntas y trates de promover más el verde, así como también debes encontrar una forma más civilizada de entrar en las casas en futuras Navidades-desu._

_Sinceramente_

_Suiseiseki_

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta de Santa<strong>

_Querida Suiseiseki_

_Ciertamente todos dicen que los colores de la Navidad son el rojo y el verde, pero la verdadera razón por la que el rojo predomina ¡Es porque odio el color verde! Así que te puedes olvidar de que me vista de lechuga para este mes de diciembre. Lo siguiente que te digo es que esos renos son míos ¡M-I-O-S! Y por lo tanto puedo hacer con ellos lo que me dé la gana, y Rudolph ya había nacido con esa nariz deforme, yo no tengo nada que ver. Otra cosa que te diré es que si se te ocurre acusarme de robar en las casas cuando entro a ellas, me aseguraré de dejar dentro de tu maleta parte del botín de este año. Si te atreves a hundirme, te hundes conmigo, así de simple. Es obvio que no lees ciencia ficción ni has visto _Star Trek _ni nada de esas estupideces, yo tengo sistema de teletransportación, para tu información. Ni loco me metería a una selva a repartir regalos, a riesgo de que algún bicho oculto me envenene o me trague vivo, yo sólo voy a las casas de la gente con dinero y bienes que valgan la pena._

_Para terminar mi carta, realmente me repugna que estoy leyendo por segunda vez seguida una carta que tiene una terminación igual al de su habla compulsiva, tu "desu" ni siquiera tiene oportunidad para estar de moda o algo, así que déjalo ya, o verás como dejo sin nada a los chicos que viven en esa casa, y haré que te echen la culpa a ti._

_Con mi más sincero cariño_

_Santa_

* * *

><p><strong>Centro Comercial<strong>

Santa: Jo, jo, jo. Espero al siguiente niño para que se siente en mis piernas- llamaba muy alegre el panzón.

Suiseiseki: ¿¡QUÉ MANERA ES ESA DE LLAMAR A LOS NIÑOS!? ¡Esa manera en que lo dices suena bastante pedófilo-desu!- se queja a gritos la alemana mayor.

Muchas personas que paseaban cerca voltean a ver qué es lo que ocurre, obviamente alarmando a algunos padres que sin más prefieren llevarse a sus hijos inventando cualquier excusa. El viejo del Polo Norte estaba sudando frío ante las fuertes acusaciones de la muñeca jade, debía encontrar la forma que recuperar la confianza de los demás.

Santa: Bueno, pequeña... ¿no viniste para pedir algún deseo?- interroga con una mano sosteniéndose el corazón que lo tenía a cien.

Suiseiseki: Sólo espero que no se te ocurra pasarte de listo, porque no perdono a los abusivos-desu- la castaña avanza, en contraste con los demás niños restantes que más bien retrocedían para buscar a sus padres.

Santa: ¿Cuál es tu deseo para este año?- pregunta el barbudo manteniendo como puede su temple.

Suiseiseki: Mis deseos para este año es que desaparezcas todas las regaderas ridículas que tengan forma de elefante, empezando por la de chibi-ichigo, también quisiera una tienda de dulces para así comer hasta reventar esta Navidad, también quiero que todos en la casa me obedezcan de manera incondicional. No creo haber pedido demasiado, así que lo debes cumplir-desu- la alemana mayor da el primer golpe en su caprichoso plan.

El barbudo no dijo nada de inmediato, sino que se quedó mirando con cara de WTF a la castaña por aquellas cosas tan raras que había pedido. Aunque fuese una mentira, sólo había un modo de responderle si quería redimir su imagen, aunque no tomó cierta cosa en cuenta al responder.

Santa: Jo, jo, jo. Claro que te daré lo que pidas, puedes tenerlo por asegurado, pequeñita- el error que cometió fue mucho mayor de lo que hubiese esperado.

Suiseiseki: ¿Y cómo se supone que harás eso si Santa sólo entrega regalos a las casas, eh? ¿Por quién me estás tomando, farsante de pacotilla? ¡Tú no eres Santa, y lo sé ahora que caíste en mi trampa-desu!

Santa: No, yo solo...

Suiseiseki: Jamás confié en que tú fueses el verdadero Santa, y ahora que tengo las pruebas haré que quedes en ridículo ante todos-desu. Jijijijijijiji- realizaba su última movida maestra la heterocroma mayor.

Santa: Por favor no lo hagas, me podrían despedir si eso pasa. Haré lo que sea para que no me hagas esto- rogaba casi llorando el panzón.

Suiseiseki: ¿Dijiste "lo que sea"? Me gusta como suena-desu- la castaña ya había coronado su plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Más tarde<strong>

Jun: ¿En dónde estará esa muñeca malhumorada?- hablaba solo un pelinegro que ya se había cansado de buscar después de casi una hora en todo el centro comercial.

Suiseiseki: ¡He vuelto, chibi-ningen! Espero que no me hayas estado extrañando demasiado-desu- aparece finalmente la dueña de la regadera.

Jun: ¿De dónde sacaste todo eso, Suiseiseki?- señalaba extrañado el cuatro-ojos.

La muñeca había llegado completamente cargada de dulces, al punto que tuvo algunas dificultades para llevarlo todo, así que aprovechó para empezar a comerlos en el camino.

Suiseiseki: ¿Oh, esto? Es sólo un regalo que me dieron por parecerles una humana bastante encantadora-desu- alardeaba la castaña.

Jun: Sí claro, de todas maneras debemos regresar. Estoy seguro de que Nori nos debe estar esperando- el humano carga varios de los dulces de la alemana mayor para que así ambos empezaran su rumbo.

Suiseiseki: Para que veas que yo soy muy buena contigo chibi-ningen, te permito que agarres el dulce que más te guste-desu- dice mientras seguía saboreando su barra de chocolate.

Jun: En ese caso creo que agarraré una paleta- el pelinegro toma el dulce que eligió y en el proceso se sorprende por lo que ve-. Suiseiseki, estos dulces son realmente caros ¿Cómo es que simplemente te regalaron tantos? Debió costar una fortuna todo esto.

Suiseiseki: ¿Qué puedo decir? El humano que hizo esto resultó ser muy bondadoso, así que no digas nada más y disfruta del momento-desu- dice con voz soñadora la heterocroma mayor.

**Próximo deseo: Souseiseki**

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado mi tercera fumada del fic navideño de Rozen Maiden. También espero que pueda terminar a tiempo mi próximo capítulo, debido a que ahora tengo que estar en servicio comunitario por los estudios, pero aún así no me voy a detener :D. Reviews, follows y favoritos serán ansiosamente esperados, me agrada bastante leer lo que puedan enviar, siempre y cuando no sea demasiado negativo.<p>

Hasta otra


	4. Souseiseki

**Advertencia:** Ahora viene el capítulo de la gemela consentida por Setsuna, Jijatsu y Estrella de Lapislázuli. Espero especialmente que ellas (me figuro que son ellas) disfruten de este capítulo :D

**Souseiseki**

**Carta a Santa**

_Estimado Santa Claus:_

_Aprovecho para escribirte esta carta para expresar que hay unas cosas que desearía para esta Navidad, por lo que boku voy a aprovechar para hacer esta lista, agradezco lo leas y cumplas con mi pedido._

_-Desaría un nuevo juego de ollas y tazas para ayudar a los abuelos. Ya van tres veces esta semana que la abuela se ha quemado las manos haciendo el té con su vieja tetera, y boku creo que sería un lindo gesto darles un regalo en esta época._

_-Quiero una docena de macetas para Nori, Suiseiseki y también para Hinaichigo. Ellas disfrutan mucho regar y cuidar las plantas, aunque es un poco exagerada la forma en que Suiseiseki pelea con Hinaichigo por una simple regadera. Boku creo que no vendría nada mal unas semillas raras para Suiseiseki, tal vez así se tranquilice mientras se maravilla con las plantas que salgan de ellas._

_-Para Jun-kun y Shinku quisiera una buena cantidad de hilo y agujas. Te pido esto debido a que Shinku a estado exigiendo mucho ultimamente a Jun-kun que le cosa siempre algo. Me parece que su ropa no va a durar mucho más, pero para alegrarla un poco sería bueno darle eso._

_-Para Kanaria te pido un diario. Sin duda le será de utilidad para contar correctamente todos sus intentos fallidos cada vez que busca algo. Ayer la escuché contar que ya tenía 291 intentos fallidos en entrar a la casa, cuando la semana pasada ya tenía esos 291 intentos._

_-Para Suigintou te pido que le des algunos bonitos adornos para su campo N, boku te lo digo porque ese lugar está hecho un verdadero asco. Tal vez vaya a verla para llegar a un acuerdo para limpiar ese lugar un día de estos._

_-Para boku quiero una guía, o tal vez un manga sobre Kun-kun igual al que tiene Shinku, pero esta vez boku te la pediré en vez de usar la computadora de Jun-kun sin su permiso para comprarlo, y también quisiera un peluche de Kun-kun. Hinaichigo y Shinku están de acuerdo que me vería tierna abrazando un peluche de esos, así que boku creo que no sería una mala idea intentarlo._

_Con esto pongo fin a mis pedidos para esta Navidad, así que me despido expresándole también mis más sinceros deseos de que usted también tenga una feliz Navidad y un próspero año nuevo con su esposa, sus renos y sus duendes._

_Atentamente y con mis más cordiales saludos_

_Souseiseki_

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta de Santa<strong>

_Querida Souseiseki_

_A mí me parece que te la das de refinadita o que eres tonta, todas las niñas que enviaron cartas y que las he leído hoy escriben con un vocabulario que tuve que buscar un diccionario para comprender cómo carajo me estaban insultando esta vez, pero en fin, esto no es lo más importante en tu carta. Algo que sí me llama la atención es que te señalas a ti misma en la carta con el "boku" en lugar del "atashi" que usan las chicas, ¿es que acaso en realidad eres un hombre travestido o eres una muñeca hermafrodita? Por cierto, te diré que no pienso dar tantos regalos para esta Navidad, así que será mejor que reduzcas tu lista si no deseas llevarte un chasco para la mañana del 25. También te debo apuntar que me vale verga lo que me desees para esta Navidad, ni siquiera me importa que desees que los renos me devoren vivo, porque la estaré pasando jodidamente mal esta Navidad. La urraca de mi esposa se fue la casa de esa zorra inmunda que estoy obligado a llamar "suegrita", además que los duendes se han negado a organizar la fiesta de fin de año. Realmente extrañaré este año la fiesta, que realmente lo tenía todo: whisky mezclado con vino blanco y vodka, juegos ridículos en los que aprovechaba para reírme de los duendes, las duendecitas juntándose entre veinte o treinta para hacer todas striptease, los bocadillos de carne de reno que tan bien le quedan al duende que es el jefe de cocina, el maratón de cinco horas ininterrumpidas de hentai, los juegos de ajedrez en que puedo usar a los duendes como piezas y hacer trampa cada vez que voy a perder, y todo ese entretenimiento que no tendré este año._

_Espero tu carta reducida_

_Santa_

_P.D: Hazme el favor de convencer a esas chicas llamadas Nori, Tomoe y Micchan que posen con cosplay sexys, o mejor aún que posen desnudas para las fotos que tengo un tiempo pidiendo a Hinaichigo y Kanaria, que hasta ahora no he recibido ninguna respuesta. Si lo haces, esos abuelos con los que vives pueden contar con sus juegos de ollas y tazas que pediste e incluso cualquier otra cosa que necesiten._

* * *

><p><strong>Centro Comercial<strong>

Santa: Jo, jo, jo- reía por enésima vez en la jornada el panzón- ¿Quién es el pequeño que sigue para sentarse en mis piernas?

Souseiseki: Yo soy la siguiente, Santa- levanta su mano la alemana menor.

Santa: Entonces ven para acá, jovencito- invita cortésmente el barbudo.

Souseiseki: Yo soy una chica, Santa- corrige la muñeca lapislázuli.

Santa: Pero igual ven, que quiero que me digas tu deseo- el viejo del Polo Norte tenía una sonrisa de lo más sospechosa en su rostro, pero la heterocroma menor ni lo nota.

Souseiseki: Tengo muchas cosas que quisiera pedir para esta Navidad y quisiera que me las trajeras, Santa- el viejo asiente y la muñeca toma aire para empezar a pedir-. Quisiera un portarretrato nuevo para la foto de Kazuhi, un vestido que se vea bien pero que no sea demasiado cursi o infantil, que sea sólo para lucir esta Navidad con mis hermanas, también quiero...

La alemana menor no termina su pedido al notar algo de lo más raro debajo de ella, y no tarda en darse cuenta de lo que en realidad era; el Santa del lugar la estaba manoseando mientras se aprovechaba de su distracción. La muñeca lapislázuli se aleja del barbudo de un salto e invoca rápidamente sus tijeras, causando gran conmoción y hasta pánico en varias personas que estaban presentes.

Santa: ¿Pero que te ocurre, pequeñita?- se asusta el gordinflón.

Souseiseki: ¡Es tal y como me lo advirtió Suiseiseki, no eres más que un pedófilo que se aprovecha de los niños para meterles mano cuando están pidiendo sus deseos!- muchos chiquillos empiezan a llorar y a esconderse detrás de sus padres.

Niña 1: ¡Buahhhh! ¡Ese Santa dijo que yo me había sentado por error en un bastón de caramelo. pero que aún así estaba bien!- acusa una niña que no tendría más de siete años.

Niño 1: ¡Yo no quiero sentarme en ese Santa!- ruega a gritos un niño que le faltaba dos dientes mientras se abrazaba a la pierna de su padre.

Niño 2: ¿Qué le hiciste a mi prima? ¡Eso fue imperdonable!- un chico con lentes empieza a lanzar el maní que se había estado comiendo al farsante abusivo.

Niña 2: Menos mal que aún no era mi turno- suspiraba aliviada una enana con cola de caballo.

Niña 3: ¡Debemos llamar a la policía para que lo lleven a la cárcel para siempre!- sentenciaba una acusadora chica que cubría con sus brazos a su hermano menor.

Souseiseki: ¡Ya no hay nadie que crea en tus mentiras, farsante degenerado!- la alemana menor acerca peligrosamente sus tijeras al cuello del panzón- Espero que los humanos y sus leyes te den un justo castigo.

Muchos niños lanzaban tapas de botella y piedritas al Santa que tragaba grueso al saberse descubierto y atrapado con las manos en la masa, o mejor dicho en las nalgas de la cuarta Rozen Maiden.

* * *

><p><strong>Más tarde<strong>

Nori: ¿Ya pediste tu deseo, Souseiseki-chan?- pregunta la chica de lentes que salía de una tienda de ropa.

Souseiseki: No pude pedir el deseo, pero al menos detuve a un villano, y a cambio de eso me dieron una enorme cantidad de dinero- la muñeca lapislázuli muestra un enorme fajo de billetes.

Nori: ¡Eso es increíble, Souseiseki-chan! Tal vez deberíamos celebrarlo con ración doble de hamburguesas floradas para la cena de hoy ¿qué te parece?

Souseiseki: Sí, estoy de acuerdo- asiente alegre la heterocroma menor, y las dos se van juntas al mercado para comprar lo ingredientes que hacían falta para la celebración prometida.

**Próximo deseo: Shinku**

* * *

><p>Y de este modo hemos llegado a la mitad del trabajo del fic navideño, espero que les haya dejado una buena sensación haber leído esto. Reviews, follows y favoritos se agradecen, el ratón y el teclado no muerden XD.<p>

Hasta otra


	5. Shinku

**Advertencia:** Se ha determinado mediante pruebas de laboratorio bastante elaboradas y de largo análisis, que este capítulo corresponde a Shinku (habría que ser bien bruto para llegar tan lejos sólo para saber que esta vez la quinta muñeca es la protagonista XD)

**Shinku**

**Carta a Santa**

_Santa Claus:_

_Hace 600.000 horas atrás no me hubiese imaginado que tendría la oportunidad de pedir lo que quisiera para conmemorar una fiesta con tradición milenaria, pero actualmente teñida con bastantes elementos paganos, por lo que simplemente seguiré la corriente y empezaré con mi pedido. Para este ano quiero un perrito, sin duda acabaré llamándolo _Kun-kun_, también quiero varios juegos de té para muñecas para que no me aburra en mis horas degustando las hojas de la infusión, también pediría estas pocas cosas que quisiera las trajeras todas: Una enciclopedia sobre muñecas, una computadora, nuevos vidrios para la ventana (me he cansado de repararla y no quiero volverlo a hacer), la extinción de todos los gatos, que Suigintou sea mi sirvienta, la colección completa en Blue-ray de Kun-kun, una almohada para dormir más cómoda en mi maleta, nuevos zapatos para seguir partiéndole la madre a patadas a cualquiera que me rete al juego de Alice, un cepillo de pelo nuevo, un televisor para mí sola, una mesa como las de los palacios, que cambies todas la plantas de jardín por únicamente rosas rojas, un estudio de televisión, una estación de trenes, una isla, una colección de cuentos que esté escrito en japonés o inglés, que Inglaterra gane el próximo Mundial, una sala de cine, el estadio de Wembley, ser visitada esta Navidad por otou-sama, un acondicionador para mi cabello, unos doce o trece vestidos que sean todos exactamente iguales al que tengo puesto, un estilista, la propiedad de esta casa, un palacio, una fábrica de dulces y un banco. No creo que sea demasiado pedir todo esto, así que estaré esperando que me traigas todo esto a menos que desees que no vuelva a escribirte._

_Sincera y sencillamente_

_Shinku_

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta de Santa<strong>

_Querida Shinku_

_¿Algo más que se le ofrezca a su alteza real? Hace años que no leo una carta tan jodida como la tuya, y eso es mucho decir. No sé si pensar que esto lo haces creyéndote ama y señora del mundo por lo mucho que te miman esos dos mugrosos que te cuidan, o que por el contrario no hay nadie que te quiera en ese cuchitril para estar pidiendo tanto como una muerta de hambre. Para esta Navidad no te voy a llevar nada, a ver si así aprendes a moderarte, yo no soy sirviente de nadie para llevar tanta basura para uno solo ¿Para qué quieres a Suigintou de sirvienta? Eso me huele a yuri, tal vez a Jun le interese escuchar el viento a medianoche para descubrir que la muñeca ya se enamoró de otra. Ya quiero ver sus caras cuando eso pase, jejeje._

_Con cariño_

_Santa_

_P.D: Se me había olvidado decirte que cuides tu ortografía en futuras cartas que vayas a escribir, porque "año" se escribe con eñe ¿o es que acaso quieres el perrito por el ano? En ese caso bien se lo podrías pedir a Suigintou, después de todo eso es lo que quieres ¿no?_

* * *

><p><strong>Centro Comercial<strong>

Santa: Jo, jo, jo. Que venga el próximo niño para sentarse en mis piernas- decía con algo de apuro el barbudo.

Shinku: Yo sigo, así que abran paso todos- aparece la muñeca rosa roja y se sienta en las piernas del gordo.

Niña 1: ¡Mira mamá, qué niña más bonita con ese vestido! Yo quiero uno igual- pedía una niña que volteó a ver.

Santa: ¿Qué quieres para esta niña Navidad, pequeñita?- pregunta con una gran sonrisa el viejo bonachón.

Shinku: Primero que nada quiero un nuevo peluche de Kun-kun porque Hinaichigo y Suiseiseki rompieron el anterior con sus tontas peleas, también quiero que Nori haga una ración doble de hamburguesas floradas como hizo ayer cuando premió a Souseiseki.

Santa: De acuerdo, mi niña- asiente con un gesto algo distante y extraño el viejo.

Shinku: También quiero que me des un caballo de carreras y un club de polo- continúa tranquilamente la ojiazul.

Santa: Sin duda te lo voy a regalar- dice de forma extraña el peliblanco, pero la inglesa no nota nada.

Shinku: También quisiera una beca para estudiar en Cambridge y después para estudiar en Bonn- continúa la confiada rubia.

Santa: Tú sabes que lo tienes asegurado, niña mía. Pide lo que quieras, no te detengas- algunas personas empezaron a notar que el Santa hablaba de una forma rara, como si no estuviese hablando con la peculiar niña que estaba sentada en sus piernas.

Shinku: También quisiera siete boletos para ir a ver el concierto de los cantantes de todos los temas de Kun-kun, normalmente serían seis, pero quisiera probar suerte invitando a Suigintou. Quisiera invitarla para disculparme por la discusión que tuvimos el mes pasado, cuando no estábamos de acuerdo con el capítulo de Kun-kun que queríamos ver- explica con tono soñador la muñeca rosa roja-. Esa vez nos peleamos muy feo y acabé llamándola "gallina gótica", y ella se fue muy ofendida, juraría que quería llorar por ese apodo, y lo peor es que las demás lo hicieron una moda, y desde entonces Suigintou no nos visita más...

Algunos muchachitos tomaron asiento en el suelo, adivinando que la espera por que la chica vestida de rojo terminara de pedir iba a ser muy, pero muy larga. El Santa no pareció notar esa reacción de los niños que estaban formados para pedir sus deseos.

* * *

><p><strong>Mas tarde<strong>

Varios niños se habían ido, cansados de esperar a que Shinku pidiera todo aquel montón de cosas mientras el barbudo asentía distraídamente todo lo que pedía, cuando finalmente apareció Jun.

Jun: ¡Shinku! ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar sentado en las piernas de ese Santa?- peguntaba enfadado el pelinegro.

Shinku: Pero si apenas he empezado a pedir, Jun- responde la rubia como si nada-. Como sea, igual me tengo que ir, el programa de Kun-kun empezará pronto y debo regresar a casa antes de que ocurra- la inglesa abandona al Santa y muchos niños en la fila empiezan a celebrar que ya se había acabado esa eterna espera.

Niño 1: ¡Finalmente me va a tocar!- gritaba triunfante un niño gordito.

Niña 2: Yo ya estaba a punto de irme, me duelen las piernas y tengo hambre- se quejaba una chiquilla con pecas.

Niño 2: Yo tengo tengo sueño y ya me iba con mi mamá- revelaba una niño con el cabello muy despeinado y mirada aburrida.

La muñeca se acerca al humano para que éste se la llevara cargando como a ella le gustaba, mientras los niños esperaban muy ansiosos a que el gordinflón lanzara su característica risotada antes de llamar al siguiente en pedir su deseo.

Santa: ...muy bien, nos veremos en casa, hijita. Ya me dirás esta noche los demás detalles de aquello en lo que necesitas ayuda en esa obra tetral en la escuela. Pórtate bien y cuida a tu hermana- el barbudo saca un celular del costado de su maraña y cuelga la llamada-. Ahora bien, niñita... ¿adónde se fue la niña rubia? Bueno, supongo que sus padres tenían algo mejor que hacer... Jo, jo, jo. Que venga el próximo niño para sentarse en mis piernas.

**Próximo deseo: Hinaichigo**

* * *

><p>Una manera bastante diferente de desarrollar la historia con Santa en el Centro Comercial XD. Para el próximo sábado subiré el capítulo de Hinaichigo y se vale cualquier divagación sobre cómo podría ser ;). Reviews, follows y favoritos serán bien recibidos. La Navidad está cada vez más cerca, lo huelo :D<p>

Un saludo a Estrella de Lapislázuli, a quien escribo esta carta navideña para desear el segundo y el tercer oneshot de su primer trabajo. Espero que cumplas mi deseo y procuraré dejarte leche y pan por si te pasas por mi árbol para dejarme ese regalo :3

Hasta otra


	6. Hinaichigo

**Advertencia: **Adivinen quién será la que escriba su carta en este capítulo. Así es, ahora es el turno de la kawaii y alegre Hinaichigo, disfruten del sexto oneshot.

**Hinaichigo**

**Carta a Santa**

_Kelido Zamtha:_

_¿Qomo eztas? Llo estoi mui vien, Nori me a peparado anburgueza frorada pa el almueso, y ezo me gusto muchizizizizizisisisisisimo, Nori ez la mehor cosinera del mundo y ez vuena y tanbien jentil i tanbien mui atemta i tanbien me protehe kuando Suiseiseki ce mete comigo. Qiciera eskibite ezta qarta para pedite mis deceos para ecte anyo y me agas mui felis i tanbien agas felis a Nori por cer tam vuena y linva comigo. Para Nori te pidho ke le taigaz muchioz paloz de ezos ke jeba ziempre a eza ezcuela domde Suiseiseki dise que kortan las cavesas de loz ribales i incluzo los yegan a matar kuando les kortan la cabesa me asuzte mucho mucho cuanbo zupe ke asian ezas cozas tan orribes i kiero qe protehas a Nori de ke le cortem la caveza en argun momemto de dezcuido. Tanbien te pido ke qunplas toos suz dezeos para ezta Navida y ke zea muy felis i ke huege comigo. Para Tomoe the pido ke le dez mushas kosas vuenas i ke nunka le pace nada ke la aga yorar nunka janas en la bida. Para Shinku te pidoh ke le dez mushos mushos tezes para ke sienpre pueda vever zu te cada ves ke kiera i tanbien te pido ke aga laz pazes com Suigintou, i es ke yeban mucho tienpo peleadas ente hellas dezde ke ce enpesaron a peliar. Para Suiseiseki i Souseiseki ze pido ke heyas sonrrian para sienpre porke Suiseiseki sólo save peliar y molestarne cada ves ke kiere, Souseiseki sienpre es mui ceria i numca sonrrie i nunqa kiere gugar comigo. Pa Kanaria te pido ke apremda a tokar su biojin porke ez uma pecima musika y no save aser musika. Para Suigintou te pido ke benga a juggar comigo i con todaz nozotas y ke zea aniga de Shinku para ke no pelien i nunka mas se anben por ai peliando. Llo kiero para esta Nabida ke me dez mi dulse faborito, ez vlanko ezpongozo y unyuu. Te enbiare um divuho de eze dulse para ke me lo taigas._

_Kon todo ni karino_

_Hina_

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta de Santa<strong>

_Querida Hinaichigo:_

_Hacía tiempo que no había leído una carta tan jodidamente falta de ortografía como la tuya, a mí me parece que aprendiste a escribir con Joey cuando está en su modo _Olle khé riko_, debería regalarte más bien un cuaderno de caligrafía para ver si así mejoras tu pésima escritura para la próxima Navidad. Y te puedes olvidar de que haré que Shinku y Suigintou dejen de pelear y sean unas amigas cursilonas, ellas son muy divertidas cuando se pelean a muerte, y son mi único entretenimiento desde que esos putos duendes me abandonaron y dejaron confinado en este asqueroso taller de juguetes, aunque no vendría nada mal darle un par de lecciones a esa Kanaria que toca peor de lo que ronca mi mujer, y eso es un auténtico mérito. Olvídate de que haré que esas gemelas anden por ahí brincando y cantando por ahí como que estuvieran en una película de _Disney_, eso se ve demasiado ridículo fuera de una tarima, así que no vuelvas a escribir esas estupideces. Otra cosa que te advierto es que dejes de creer esas mentiras de Suiseiseki, nadie va a cortarle la cabeza a Nori, lo más que le podría pasar es que tenga un chichón en la cabeza ¿Blanco, suave y unyuu? ¿Qué es este dibujo? Parece un pecho mal dibujado. Si quieres unas buenas fotos de pechos, envíame otra carta con fotos de Nori y Tomoe en cosplays sexy o incluso desnudas, y después de eso te enviaré todas las fotos de pechos que quieras._

_Con cariño_

_Santa_

* * *

><p><strong>Centro comercial<strong>

Habían muchos niños haciendo acto de presencia para pedir sus deseos al Santa del lugar, pero éste llega un poco tarde y con unas cuantas copitas (más bien varias botellas) de más.

Santa: Q-que pashe el primel shamaco a pedil su deceooooo- el gordo con dificultad logra sentarse en su puesto.

La francesa es la primera en dar paso hacia el viejo del Polo Norte, pero este sólo mira distraídamente al techo, por lo que simplemente corre al barbudo y se sienta en sus piernas.

Santa: A ver escuincla ¿Qué quieres pa' año nue... hic, nuevo?- el gordinflón tenía los ojos bizcos y un hilo de baba con cerveza saliendo de su boca.

Hinaichigo: Hina quiere crayolas de todos los colores y también muchas flores para regarlas todas con el señor elefante-nano- sonreía de oreja a oreja la ojiverde.

Santa: Y dim-me ¿te portaste bien eshte año, c-como she debe?- el aliento del barbudo casi provoca desmayos en algunos niños que estaban adelante en la fila, pero Hinaichigo aguantó como si no pasara nada.

Hinaichigo: Sí. Hina se portó muy bien y ha sido muy ordenada con sus cosas y ha hecho cosas muy buenas para Jun y Nori-nano.

Santa: A m-mí no me engañas- decía con tono acusador el vejete-. Puedes decir que te portashte bien, pero con esa cara de _Terminator_ que tú tienes no puedes engañar a nadie, shamaca.

Los chiquillos formados ya se habían dado cuenta hacía tiempo de que el barbón venía de una farra de las grandes para llegar así de perdido, pero la francesa sólo miraba al Santa sin tener idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Hinaichigo: ¿Eso significa que Hina tendrá sus regalos-nano?

Santa: ¡No! No me da la gana de dalte nada, así que mejor vete a escribirle t-tu carta a los Reyes o lo que quierash, te daré un papel para que empieces a eshcribir, pero muy lejos de mí- el barbón le pasa a la muñeca fresa un papel con un extraño color y la repele.

Muchos niños miran con reproche al Santa mientras la pequeña francesa empieza a llorar y se va corriendo con el papel en la mano. Entre la multitud se abre paso un chico que tiene aspecto de bravucón empujando a cualquier niño que encontrara en su camino, se adelanta en la fila y se sienta en las piernas del Santa.

Niño: Hola pa, veo que te divertiste mucho.

Santa: Ashí es, y también conseguí unos boletos geniales para irnos sha de aquí, que me da floj-jera trabajar. Aquí lo tengo...- el Santa revisa el lugar donde tenía los boletos, pero no encuentra nada- ¿Pero dónde dejé esos bolet... hic... tos?

Algunos niños de la fila empiezan a reírse, adivinando qué fue lo que pasó.

* * *

><p><strong>Más tarde<strong>

Tomoe: Hinaichigo- la chica del lunar tomaba un capuccino antes de irse a buscar a su ex-muñeca, pero se sorprende al verla llegar-, ¿ya pediste tu deseo a Santa?

Hinaichigo: No, Santa es un hombre muy malo que le habló muy feo a Hina y la molestaba-nano- lloraba la francesa aún con aquel papel en su mano.

Tomoe: ¿En serio? Ya se las verá conmigo cuando... ¿Qué tienes en la mano?- la ex-médium toma lo que llevaba Hinaichigo.

Hinaichigo: ¿Qué ocurre-nano?

Tomoe: ¡No me lo puedo creer!- la chica estaba muy sorprendida cuando vio lo que trajo la ojiverde- Estos son boletos para ir a la fábrica de Willy Wonka, y son suficientes para invitar a Sakurada-kun, Nori-san y a las cinco muñecas (incluyendo a Suigintou) para que nos acompañen. Este regalo es genial, Hinaichigo.

Hinaichigo: ¡Hurra! Podemos ir todos a... ¿Dónde es que iremos-nano?

Tomoe: Vámonos a la casa de Sakurada-kun para darles a todos la noticia, incluso esa muñeca llamada Suigintou debería sorprenderse en cuanto escuche esto- la ex-médium carga a la francesa y se la lleva de allí.

Hinaichigo: ¿Hina puede ir primero a donde los caballitos-nano?

Tomoe: De acuerdo, pero sólo un rato- sonríe la chica del lunar.

Y así ambas se alejan para ir a los juegos antes de dar la gran noticia de estas fechas. Tal vez sí llegó ese regalo de Santa para Hinaichigo, después de todo.

**Próximo deseo: Barasuishou**

* * *

><p>Faltan dos oneshots más, así que me debo esforzar para ofrecer un cierre con broche de oro, pero mientras tanto espero que hayan disfrutado de esta aventura. Reviews, follows y favoritos serán ansiosamente esperados, a ver qué tan lleno queda el buzón antes de que llegue el día 25 :3<p>

Hasta otra


	7. Barasuishou

**Advertencia: **Ahora viene mi muñeca menos favorita (mi orden de favoritas sería más o menos este: Suiseiseki, Hinaichigo, Suigintou, Kirakishou, Kanaria, Souseiseki, Shinku y Barasuishou), pero igual le pongo corazón en donde sea que la incluya :D

**Barasuishou**

**Carta a Santa**

_Querido Santa Claus_

_Hola. vengo a escribirte a nombre de otou-sama para pedirte una serie de regalos para esta Navidad, y espero que los traigas, a menos que quieras ver como encajo mi espada de cristal en tu trasero. Lo que te pido no es complicado, sólo hay que leer con cuidado lo siguiente: trae para otou-sama una nueva tienda para que se pueda divertir fabricando muñecas más cómodamente, también quiero una jaula para tener encerrado a Laplace para tenerlo allí cuando la tienda esté cerrada, así ya no estará molestando cuando otou-sama y yo estemos relajados, él abrazándome y diciéndome que soy su mejor creación y que estoy por encima de todas las Rozen Maiden. Otou-sama es el mejor fabricante de muñecas que haya existido jamás, y yo soy su magna creación, por lo que exijo que para él llegué únicamente lo mejor que tengas en ese taller donde fabricas regalos. También deseo un campo N que esté hecho especialmente para el descanso de otou-sama y para que yo pueda estar con él para seguirle complaciendo por haberme logrado crear. Yo seré Alice, de eso no tengas ninguna duda. Y en cuanto a Laplace, escuché que a él le gustaría que le regalaran un camión de bomberos para que tenga algo con qué entretenerse._

_Con total desapego y equilibrio_

_Barasuishou_

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta de Santa<strong>

_Querida Barasuishou_

_Para la próxima me mandas una recopilación completa de odas para decirme lo maravilloso que tu papacito lindo, presumida pirata. Si yo fuese ese emo de Enju me cortaría las manos por haber creado algo como tú, realmente no sé cómo puede sentirse orgulloso. Una cosa bastante importante que te debo decir es que yo no creo campos N, así que olvídate de esa soberana estupidez y te conformas con seguir esas sesiones cursilonas con tu queridito "otou-sama" en ese triste hueco donde él se la pasa encerrado y no les daré una nueva tienda, que para eso Enju hace una fortuna vendiendo bien caras esas muñecas, y a mí no me vas a intimidar de esa manera, yo recibo amenazas como esas todos los días y siempre resultan ser unos llorones que si los miro feo ya están noqueados. En cuanto a Laplace, para que no sea tan infantil al menos sí traeré la jaula, y procura mantenerlo ahí para Navidad, y es que cuando pase por donde ustedes incendiaré la tienda, así el cara de rata podrá tener todos los camiones de bomberos de desee. Y para terminar la misiva, si eres tan perfecta como dices, ¿porqué no te has convertido hasta ahora en Alice? Para mí no eres más que una estafa._

_Con cariño_

_Santa_

* * *

><p><strong>Centro comercial<strong>

Santa: Jo, jo, jo. Que venga el siguiente niño para...

Barasuishou: Yo sigo, y no repitas más eso que me repugna esa frasecita- interrumpe la muñeca amatista que aparece justo enfrente del barbón.

Algunos niños se asustan un poco pues no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de la falsa finlandesa, por lo que su aparición fue sin duda una sorpresa. La muñeca finalmente toma asiento y espera a lo siguiente que va a decir el viejo del Polo Norte.

Santa: Muy bien pequeña ¿hay algo que desees?- pregunta con amabilidad e interés a la vez.

Barasuishou: Desees- empieza a poner en marcha su plan la ojiamarilla.

Santa: Quiero decir que qué deseos tienes para esta Navidad- dice con la voz más clara posible.

Barasuishou: Navidad.

Santa: Etto... ¿No hay algo que te guste?- el gordito empezaba a ponerse algo nervioso.

Barasuishou: ¿No hay algo que te guste?- repite con tono lento y mecánico, y muchos niños empiezan a impacientarse al ver que no empezaba a pedir.

Santa: N-no te preocupes por eso, yo estoy bien- el barbón le dedica una mirada muy nerviosa a la muñeca.

Barasuishou: Yo estoy bien.

Santa: ¿Pero qué deseas, pequeña?- el gordo empezaba a sentirse algo impaciente.

Barasuishou: Deseo... robarte todas las muñecas- la muñeca salta y hace emerger varios cristales, asustando a todos los niños.

Santa: ¡Espera niña! Podemos hablar- el barbudo levanta muy asustado las manos.

Barasuishou: Otou-sama estará muy feliz al ver que soy la única que puede brillar aquí- la muñeca amatista hace aparecer su espada y rompe todos los regalos.

El Santa mira aterrado cómo la muñeca amatista destroza el lugar y se lleva todas las muñecas que encuentra, pero al menos se siente aliviado de que a él no le haya pasado nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Más tarde<strong>

Enju: Parece que esta vez no se molestaron en arreglar como se debe este lugar- bufaba algo aburrido el juguetero mirando el desastre en que había sido convertido el lugar donde estaba Santa.

Barasuishou: Otou-sama- aparece la muñeca por detrás de su creador.

Enju: Como siempre tú eres lo único que vale la pena ver, mi preciada Barasuishou- el aprendiz de Rozen carga a su muñeca y empieza a acariciarle el cabello.

Barasuishou: Conseguí algunos materiales para que puedas seguir fabricando, otou-sama- sube la mirada la falsa ciclópea.

Enju: Y como siempre siempre eres bastante confiable, Barasuishou. Vamos a casa y tomemos el resto del día libre- el rubio se va con su muñeca en brazos-. Hoy te haré una deliciosa comida de reina como merece la más perfecta de las muñecas.

Barasuishou: ¿Y esa muñeca es?- pregunta fingiendo inocencia la falsa Maiden.

Enju: Tú, Barasuishou. Tú superarás a las Rozen Maiden y serás la mejor de todas sin duda. Mi muñeca.

Para no hacer más largo esa empalagosa charla, digamos que así estuvieron durante todo el camino a casa y no tomaron en cuenta a nada ni nadie hasta que estuviesen finalmente allí.

**Próximo y último deseo: Kirakishou**

* * *

><p>Tal vez no me inspiro tanto con la personalidad de Barasuishou, pero créanme cuando les digo que igual no iba a rendir. Pronto terminaré este trabajo y continuaré con lo demás, aunque todavía tengo como mil fics aún en desarrollo y el reto navideño pendientes, ahora sí toca escribir como los mejores XD. Reviews, follows y favoritos se agradecen, y al ritmo de las gaitas zulianas me despido hasta el próximo sábado.<p>

Hasta otra


	8. Kirakishou

**Advertancia: **Con este deseo se acaba el trabajo de este fic, por lo que llegó la hora de terminar esto con broche de oro :D Aquí va la carta de la finlandesa sin cuerpo

**Kirakishou**

**Carta a Santa**

_Querido Santa_

_Estoy super emocionada de escribir mi primera carta navideña, me hace sentir en las nubes toda esta emoción para serte franca. Me llegué a enterar de esto a base de espiar a mis onee-sama y esa pobre imitación de mí llamada Barasuishou, por lo que ahora me tomo el valor de escribir mi propia misiva para enviarte mis deseos para esta Navidad. Deseo que me des un cuerpo, una guitarra, una caja de chicles, dos docenas de clavos y un cactus para llevar a cabo un plan que está muy bueno para quitarles sus Rosas Místicas a mis onee-sama. Espero una pronta respuesta y te dejaré leche a un lado del árbol_

_Con cariño_

_Kirakishou_

_P.D: También me gustaría por cierto visitar algún día tu taller en el Polo Norte. Si en serio es tan bonito como lo pintan en las películas y los pósters, entonces podría intentar trabajar ahí._

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta de Santa<strong>

_Querida Kirakishou_

_¡Me lleva el chanfle contigo, mugrosa! No entiendo ni mierda de lo que me estás escribiendo, eres peor que Hinaichigo aún sin tantos horrores ortográficos y gramaticales, o tal vez te crees MacGyver y por eso me pides todas esas sandeces. Me he cansado de escuchar de esa basura que ustedes llaman Rosa Mística ¡No estoy interesado en esas drogas que ustedes consumen! Si realmente estuviste viendo a tus inútiles hermanas te habrías enterado que le había escrito a Kanaria que la leche me da diarrea, pero por lo visto tú eres la más lenta de todas. En cuanto a llevarte a este inmundo taller ¡Bienvenida seas! Yo ya no quiero estar más aqui, de hecho renuncio. Nunca había leído tantas incoherencias, principalmente porque mis duendes eran quienes leían las cartas mientras yo tomaba mi siesta. Te enviaré mi traje rojo, mi trineo, el saco y todo lo demás para que sepas lo horrible que se siente estar en mi lugar, y supongo que así ustedes no me molestarán más._

_Con cariño_

_Santa_

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta de Kirakishou<strong>

_Querido Santa_

_¡Mil gracias por darme tu trabajo, es genial! Debería irme al Polo Norte y allí tomar el cuerpo de alguna muñeca para empezar con mi trabajo. Trataré de ser lo más buena onda con los duendes, y cuando me presente les diré a todos que voy a prometer nunca revelar que fuiste tú quien sacrificaba los renos durante sus festivales de año nuevo, y no un oso como decías, y que era falso que salías a cazar focas. También les diré que jamás revelaré que no perdiste el dinero de los duendes en Las Vegas, sino que simplemente te los guardaste para ti solo, y que jamás revelaré todas tus infidelidades y las fotos de mujeres jóvenes e incluso niñas en cosplays sexys o desnudas que tienes guardadas en tu oficina. También les diré que nunca delataré que robas en las casas e insultas a los niños que te piden algo más que sólo un par de calcetines. En cuanto pueda viajaré hacia allá y daré mi primer grito de "Jo, jo, jo"_

_Con cariño_

_Kirakishou_

* * *

><p><strong>Segunda respuesta de Santa<strong>

_Querida Kirakishou_

_Debí saber que esa estúpida petición era para provocarme. Sin duda te odio, enana..._

* * *

><p><strong>Centro comercial<strong>

Santa: Jo, jo, jo. Que pase el siguiente niño para sentarse en mis piernas- llamaba muy sonriente el barbón.

Suigintou: No esperes más, pues llegó por quien llorabas- hace acto de presencia la peliblanca al mismo tiempo que cierta rubia.

Shinku: ¿Suigintou?- la ojimagenta no responde, ni siquiera le dirige la mirada.

Kanaria: ¡Hola a todas!- aparece la italiana de una carrera- Qué casualidad encontrarnos todas-kashira.

Suiseiseki: Eso es falso, aún falta una-desu- llega la alemana mayor acompañada de su gemela y de la muñeca fresa.

Souseiseki: No es que falta, es sólo que no se ha dado cuenta de que estamos aquí- la cuasi-pelirroja señala a Barasuishou que se encontraba en una cafetería cercana bebiendo un jugo y sin prestarles atención.

Suigintou: ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunta una despectiva prusiana que aún no voltea a verlas.

Shinku: Llevo ya bastante tiempo buscándote para hablar contigo, Suigintou- la prusiana sigue dura con la mirada en otro lado.

Suigintou: Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar- la prusiana se cruza de brazos se aleja un poco de las demás muñecas.

Suiseiseki: ¿No me digas que aún te afecta lo que ocurrió esa vez-desu?

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Shinku: Quiero ver primero este capítulo- exigía una inglesa que empezaba a perder la paciencia.

Suigintou: No, yo quiero ver este y no me obligarás.

Shinku: Esta es mi casa.

Jun: _¡Eso no es verdad!_- grita el cuatro-ojos desde la cocina.

Suigintou: Eres una mandona, nunca quieres escuchar a las demás.

Shinku: Yo quiero ver este capítulo del detective Kun-kun.

Suigintou: ¡Yo no! Quiero este.

Shinku: Insolente.

Suigintou: Mimada.

Shinku: ¡Vampira!

Suigntou: ¡Incapaz!

Shinku: ¡Sádica!

Suigitnou: ¡FALSA!

Shinku: ¡DELICADA!

Suigintou: ¡IRRESPONSABLE!

Shinku: ¡GALLINA GÓTICA!

Jun: _¡NO GRITEEEEN!_

Suiseiseki: Ese insulto es nuevo, Shinku- aparece la alemana mayor cerca de las dos confrontadas-. Debería decirle a Souseiseki eso de ese apodo de gallina gótica, a lo mejor se ríe un poco-desu.

La prusiana no dice nada sino que lentamente da unos pasos atrás, Shinku nota que la mandíbula le temblaba, pero antes de poder decirle nada ya Suigintou emprende vuelo y se va de aquella casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del flashback<strong>

Shinku: Preferiría que aquello no hubiese pasado- dice algo afligida la inglesa-. Nos peleamos de una manera horrible y casi nos íbamos a las manos, y por ello quería hablar contigo, Suigintou.

Suigintou: ¡No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo!- la prusiana permanece firme con su furia.

Kanaria: Realmente no sé cómo es que ustedes llegan tan lejos sólo por un capítulo de Kun-kun-kashira.

Hinaichigo: Hina estaba con Tomoe y no vio nada-nano.

Shinku: Suigintou...- la rubia casi lloraba de culpa al ver más y más a su enfurecida hermana mayor- En serio lo siento mucho, te he buscado para pedirte disculpas.

Souseiseki: Vamos Suigintou, no puedes estar así toda tu vida- dice muy seria la alemana menor y apoyada por las afirmaciones de las demás muñecas.

Suigintou: Prométanme que nunca más me volverán a llamarme de esa forma, y a lo mejor lo pienso.

Shinku: Tú sabes que yo no quería hacer eso, y jamás me atrevería a hacer eso otra vez- la quinta muñeca se acerca lentamente a la primera-. Realmente te pido disculpas por ser demasiado grosera contigo ¿Me perdonas?

Las otras cuatro muñecas miran expectantes aquella escena, esperando por la respuesta de la prusiana, quien da vuelta para ver a la muñeca rosa roja, y todas notan que estas hacían un pésimo esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas. Finalmente se dan un abrazo que dejaba claro que no debían haber más rencores ya. Las cuatro muñecas se acercan, y Hinaichigo y Kanaria son las primeras en sumarse al abrazo para hacerlo grupal.

Suigntou: ¡Quítense todas, que no me gusta que hayan tantas muñecas pegadas a mí!- la prusiana alza su mano como si se estuviese hundiendo.

Kanaria: Tú sabes que esto es lo que te gusta-kashira- la peliverde aprieta más su abrazo, igual que las demás.

Souseiseki: A mí me parece que Suigintou se está ahogando- la heterocroma menor miraba todo con una gota en la cabeza.

Hinaichigo: Por cierto Suigintou ¿quieres acompañarnos a la fabrica de chocolate-nano?- la francesa mira a la prusiana con una tierna sonrisa.

Suigintou: ¿Dónde dijiste que íbamos?- la peliblanca no se podía creer lo que oía.

Kanaria: ¡No se hable más y vamos todas a la casa de Shinku-kashira!- las cinco muñecas se llevan a una prusiana que estaba totalmente confundida.

Suigintou: ¡Esperen, que aún no he pedido nada!

El Santa del centro comercial lo había visto todo desde su asiento, pero casi no comprendió nada de lo que habían dicho. De pronto aparece Barasuishou frente al barbón.

Santa: Bueno, tal vez tenían otras cosas que hacer. En ese caso puedes pedir ahora tu deseo- miraba a una muñeca que estaba por poner en marcha nuevamente su plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Calle<strong>

Suigintou: No se me peguen tanto que me acabarán derritiendo con tanto calor- se resistía casi sin resultados la peliblanca, y de pronto todas se detienen.

Shinku: ¿Qué es eso?

Souseiseki: ¿Pero Santa no estaba hace poco allá adentro?

Suigintou: ¿Era otro farsante acaso?

Las cinco muñecas veían en el cielo un trineo cargado de regalos que volaba dejando una estela brillante. De pronto de ahí surgen cinco rayos de luz que acaban cayendo cerca de las Rozen Maiden, quienes se sorprenden bastante al ver lo que eran.

Souseiseki: Son las tazas y platos nuevos que desee para los abuelos- la heterocroma menor toma el regalo que estaba más cerca de ella.

Suigintou: Esto es...- la prusiana abre bastante los ojos ante lo que le tocó- ¿Un cupo para ordenar la remodelación de mi campo N gratis? Y también una soga.

Shinku: ¿Para qué quieres una soga, Suigintou?

Suigintou: N-no... para nada. No sé para qué me podría servir- la ojimagenta se había acordado que en su carta había pedido tener a Shinku atada de manos y pies, así que en realidad sí sabía para qué estaba la soga.

Hinaichigo: ¡Unyuu, unyuu!- la muñeca más pequeña empieza a comer el colosal dulce que le había caído del cielo.

Suiseiseki: ¡Ya sabía yo que ese vejestorio gordo no se olvidaría de mí!- las muñecas voltean a ver a la castaña- Miren mi regalo, un traje de Santa chica de color verde-desu.

Kanaria: Yo tengo un nuevo paraguas y un enorme saco con cosplays totalmente nuevos- señala la peliverde con los ojos brillando muy felices-. Micchan tendrá el mejor año nuevo de su vida si ve todos estos cosplays-kashira.

Shinku: Mis cambios de ropa parecidos a la que tengo y juegos de té están bien- suspira la inglesa antes de dar paso a la indignación- ¿pero porqué más allá de eso sólo tengo este póster del mundial de Inglaterra?

Suigintou: Acéptalo Shinku, Inglaterra jamás volverá a ganar otro mundial- las muñecas se echan a reír mientras la rubia bufaba de indignación.

Kanaria: Yo creí que Santa no me iba a dar nada a menos que le tomara fotos desnuda a Micchan-kashira.

Souseiseki: ¿A ti también?

Hinaichigo: ¿En serio Santa devolvía las cartas-nano?

Shinku: Como sea, parece que Santa ha recapacitado y nos ha dado algo, aunque en mi carta yo pedí mucho más que sólo eso- suspira nuevamente la inglesa.

Suigintou: Viniendo de ti no me extraña, Shinku- se burlaba la peliblanca con descaro.

Shinku: ¿Qué cosa?

Souseiseki: ¡Tranquilas las dos! No debemos pelear ahora que ya es Navidad- intercede la alemana menor-. Deberíamos estar todas juntas y disfrutar de este momento que sólo se da una vez al año.

Kanaria: Sin embargo hay algo que no me cuadra del todo- las demás muñecas voltean a ver a la italiana-. No es medianoche y aún falta para que sea 24 de diciembre, por lo que estos regalos no debieron llegar hoy-kashira.

Santa: _¡Jo, jo, jo! ¡FELIZ ROZENMAIDENIDAD!_- las muñecas ponen cara de WTF ante lo que había gritado el Santa que estaba volando.

Suiseiseki: Eso sí que fue raro-desu- todas asienten al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Trineo<strong>

Kirakishou: Vamos Rudolph, que aún soy novata y no puedo hacer todos estos envíos en una sola noche, así que empezaremos a llevar los regalos por adelantado- así es, era la finlandesa con un cuerpo exactamente igual a su aspecto con el abrigo y el gorro de Santa (el abrigo le quedaba ridículamente holgado, y el gorro le quedaba tan grande que podría cubrirle casi medio cuerpo) la que halaba las correas del trineo.

Los renos tiraban del trineo con bastante vigor y lo llevaban cada vez más alto, haciendo que la luna se viera un poco más grande de lo normal. Era sin duda una vista fantástica, por decir lo menos.

Kirakishou: ¡SÍIIIIIII! ¡Estoy en la cima del mundooooooo!- los renos miran algo extrañados a la nueva Santa, pero inmediatamente la finlandesa vuelve a sentarse y empieza a tiritar porque hacía tanto frío que la flor de su ojo derecho estaba cubierta de escarcha- Mejor descendamos un poco antes de que este frío infernal resquebraje mi cuerpo, amiguitos. Fue excelente estar en la cima del mundo, pero ahora quiero quiero estar otra vez a mitad de camino- los renos obedecen la petición de la ciclópea y descienden un par de miles de metros-. Muy bien, según el mapa que Santa rara vez usaba, ahora debo ir a un lugar llamado Patagonia ¿Dónde es eso? En fin, igual aprenderé en el camino ¡Al infinito y más allá, mis fieles renos!

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí dejo el fic de los deseos para esta navidad de las Rozen Maiden y Barasuishou. Me siento aliviado de lograr terminarlo porque son muchas las historias de las que me he hecho cargo, y con este terminado me puedo dedicar más a los demás. Espero de corazón que les haya gustado y me dejen algún review, follow o favorito. Tal vez para el próximo año intente algo nuevo, pero eso depende de como vayan mis fics y mi imaginación (es ilimitada de todas formas, y si no miren todo lo que he escrito hasta ahora, y aún doy para mucho más XD).<p>

Hasta otra y feliz Rozenmaideni... digo feliz Navidad


End file.
